


Безвластие

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-up Bruce, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Codependency, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Painful Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, me writing these tags: oh god oh no what why oh god
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Альфред массирует ему шею и руки. Это не поможет, как и в тот первый раз, когда он сдуру предложил горячую ванну или стакан молока. Брюс хочет, чтобы его тянули за волосы, заламывали руки, вздёргивали за локти, утыкали лицом в матрас, оставляли синяки и царапины. Чтобы им попользовались. По-настоящему ничто иное его не успокоит, но Альфред всегда надеется.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Безвластие

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, слегка АУ: Брюсу 20, и он так и не уехал из Готэма.
> 
> Присутствуют отсылки к комиксам и ноланиане, процитированы мифы Древней Греции и песня «[Fade Into You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdFCxsToVpo)».
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды [WTF Batman & Co](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219042277.htm).
    
    
    **Брюс** : Я знаю, кто я. Я видел, что во мне скрыто.
    Тьма и злоба.
    
    **Альфред** : Но что под ними? Там сердце, которое болит.
    Ваше сердце — вот что заставляет вас помогать другим людям.
    Ваша сила в вашем сердце.
    Откажитесь от тьмы, и вы откажетесь от него тоже.
    
    (сезон 4, серия 14)  
    
      
    
    

— Альфред, прими таблетку, — отрывисто говорит Брюс с порога. Он появляется на кухне с чёрного хода в пальто нараспашку, без шарфа, волосы от ветра растрепались и промокли. Брючины забрызганы грязью. Альфреду даже не приходится спрашивать, где он был. 

Он молча указывает глазами на тарелки под крышками: «Поужинаете?» Брюс коротко мотает головой.

Они шагают по коридорам особняка, Брюс впереди, всё ещё в верхней одежде и обуви. С его подошв на ковёр прилипают комочки жирной кладбищенской глины. Он разувается прямо в коридоре, спонтанно, и строго бросает через плечо:  
— Не сейчас, — чтобы Альфред даже думать забыл о грязных ботинках. У Альфреда инстинкт, Брюс его слишком хорошо изучил. Смешно, что двадцать лет назад, когда Томас проделывал подобное, инстинкт был противоположным — подбери за собой, салага. С тех пор солдат переучился в слугу.

В спальне Альфред берёт из несессера голубую таблетку виагры. Брюс бросает пальто на кресло, снимает рубашку, а дальше всё-таки позволяет раздеть себя.

— У нас есть полчаса. Может, поговорим? — предлагает Альфред, расстёгивая на нём брюки.  
— Потом поговорим.

В душе Альфред моет его, водя по телу ладонями вместо мочалки. Самое сложное — признаться, попросить помощи, и это позади, так что Брюс немного расслабляется, откидывая голову назад, где уже подставлено плечо. Альфред массирует ему шею и руки. Это не поможет, как и в тот первый раз, когда он сдуру предложил горячую ванну или стакан молока. На словах про молоко Брюс ударил его по лицу хлёсткой, обидной в своей слабости пощёчиной. Пальцы прошлись по щеке и вскользь по губам, требуя замолчать и делать как велено. У Альфреда на миг потемнело в глазах, а затем он пригляделся к этому набыченному лицу и увидел, что оно дрожит от гнева, что там, под ним, идёт шторм, девятый вал, а эта пощёчина — лишь брызги. Брюс ненавидел себя в тот момент. Он хотел, да и сейчас хочет, чтобы его тянули за волосы, заламывали руки, вздёргивали за локти, утыкали лицом в матрас, оставляли синяки и царапины. Чтобы им попользовались.

У Альфреда не встал тогда, он просто не смог. Брюс всегда переживал это остро, воспринимая «ты недостаточно сильно меня хочешь» как «ты недостаточно сильно меня любишь», но в тот раз было хуже, чем когда-либо, ведь Альфред _подвёл_ его. Брюс едва не кричал от досады, в глазах кипели злые слёзы. Альфред имел его всеми пальцами поочерёдно, говорил грязные слова, был груб с ним хотя бы словесно, перечисляя всё, что Брюс хотел, чтобы с ним делали. Это немного помогло — его хотя бы перестало трясти. «Вы хотите, чтобы я отодрал вас хорошенечко? Этого хотите?» — спрашивал Альфред, будто бы стоя поодаль, глядя на них и слыша свой голос со стороны. Он бы с радостью сам себе врезал только за одну эту фразу. Брюс, закусив губу, кивал и отвечал ему стонами. 

С тех пор в несессере всегда есть таблетки на такой вот случай. 

Брюс подаётся назад, потираясь об Альфреда спиной, чтобы почувствовать его зарождающуюся эрекцию. Альфред гладит его тело, задерживаясь на сосках, подолгу обмывая яички и член, и тот твердеет в его ладонях. Массирует вход долго, тщательно.

Он принял точку зрения Брюса на то, что происходит между ними. По правде говоря, это единственно возможный взгляд, который позволяет им продолжать. Брюс считает, что родился слишком поздно, а Альфред нашёл его слишком рано, и они просто встретились, как взаимно притягиваются подходящие друг другу люди. Будто бы их сходство — чистая случайность, будто бы Альфред ни в чём на него не повлиял, будто бы они оба до сих пор не равняются на одного и того же мужчину. Ну, пусть так. Брюс мирится со стареющим телом Альфреда, словно и впрямь просто нашёл своего человека, но, может быть, это даже привлекает его — ограниченный выбор возможностей, преграда на пути желаний, отпор, неповиновение. Будь Альфред молодым и пылким, всегда готовым, всё стало бы тривиально. С Брюса сталось бы видеть вызов даже здесь.

Альфред снимает душ со стойки, обмывает Брюса, стараясь не мочить волосы, и поворачивает к себе лицом. Брюс ласкает его член обеими мыльными руками, целует в губы. Это ещё медленный и глубокий, сладкий поцелуй со вкусом воды. Можно представить, что сегодняшний вечер похож на все остальные, только Брюс более вялый, безынициативный: патруль закончился, волна адреналина схлынывает, и он целуется так, словно обещает продолжение, но заснёт раньше, чем голова коснётся подушки.

Он такой спокойный, потому что знает, что получит, чего хочет. По-настоящему ничто иное его не успокоит, но Альфред всегда надеется.

* * *

Проходит совсем немного времени, и вот Брюс уже лежит поперёк кровати, свесив голову, дрочит себе, насаживается на собственные пальцы без смазки, только на слюне, и морщится. Он сосёт Альфреду, издавая влажные малоприятные звуки, когда давится его членом, но пытается заставить себя взять глубже — пытается сделать так, чтобы Альфред его заставил, без сожалений взял за голову и натягивал на свой член, владел его горлом, не обращая внимания на кашель, слёзы и то, что Брюсу нечем дышать.

Альфред хотел бы целовать его.

— Альфред, выеби… — Брюс мученически закрывает глаза, стыдясь себя.

Альфред думает отстранённо, что сам научил Брюса этому слову, и это одна из сонма причин, почему то, что они делают, неправильно. Он проводит пальцем по нежно-розовым губам, по беззащитному горлу с вызывающе крупным кадыком, который до сих пор кажется неуместным.

«Не могу, солнышко. И не стану».

После первого раза ему было страшно, что это повторится. Но потом маленький мальчик голодал всё Рождество и едва не замёрз насмерть, ведь его отца, мелкого воришку, Брюс упёк в тюрьму, — и всё повторилось. Альфред не знал, как себя вести. Он пытался быть мягче, а Брюс злился на него, и это больше походило на драку.

— Имейте терпение, — веско говорит Альфред. Теперь он уже выучил свою роль.

Брюс стекает с кровати, даже не встаёт, а садится на колени и обнимает Альфреда, гладит по бёдрам, прижимается грудью к ногам. Альфред даёт ему минуту поиграть в покорность и раболепие, которые ему не идут, сажает обратно на кровать, сам опускается перед ним на колени и ублажает его ртом, показывая, как нужно — не чтобы унизить себя, а ради удовольствия и ничего иного.

— Альфред… я сейчас…

Альфред замирает на секунду, раздумывая, что ответить.

— Я знаю. Кончайте. Можно, — решает он и вновь окаймляет губами головку. Брюс, поскуливая, изливается ему в рот. Потом тянет Альфреда за руки, силой укладывает на себя. В том, как Брюс охотно раздвигает перед ним ноги, есть нечто наркотическое, кружащее голову, но Альфред остаётся трезвым, видя лихорадочный болезненный блеск в его глазах. Брюс почти такой же, как и всегда, только без достоинства. Оно, будто невидимая мантия, всегда при нём, во всех словах и поступках — когда он, приподнимая бровь, укоризненно смотрит на Альфреда или отсылает его прочь лёгким кивком. А тут он стряхивает эту мантию, съёживается и на самом-то деле не играет — он _становится_ жалким и отчаявшимся.

Дотянуться до презервативов Брюс не даёт, извивается, пытаясь насадиться прямо так. Альфред выливает столько смазки, что на простынях скользко. Брюс шипит от боли, свистяще втягивает воздух сквозь зубы — он слишком чувствительный сейчас, не нужно было доводить его до оргазма так рано, но вдруг после он бы уже не позволил.

Его тело противится, как и Альфред.

Альфред замирает, качая головой.

— Давай же, — стонет Брюс.

Брюсу больно, он этого и хочет. Хочет наказать себя, один бог знает за что, но Альфреду претит наказывать его собой. Альфред думал прежде, что если докопается до причины, заставит Брюса сказать, что же на этот раз толкнуло его во мрак, то докажет ему, что он не виноват, и сумеет всё прекратить. Теперь в его мыслях мелькает лишь безнадёжное «паллиатив» и «не в твоих силах».

Брюс гибкий, но сейчас он буквально пополам готов сложиться, чтобы принять в себя Альфреда глубже.

Альфред берёт его за руку и смотрит, нет ли под ногтями крови. С Брюсом никогда не знаешь, каких он натворит глупостей, насколько будет беспощаден к себе. Не исцарапает ли себя изнутри снова. Такое было лишь единожды, но Альфред проверяет всегда.

— Как хорошо вы себя растянули, — это циничная, низкая похвала, но Альфред будет хвалить его сегодня ночью. Даст ему то, что требуется, и добавит кое-что от себя. Всё, что сможет. — Одно удовольствие.

Они целуются непрестанно. Брюс цепляется за его плечи, сжимается вокруг члена, горячий, всё равно тесный, и, почувствовав по ритму, когда Альфред собирается выйти, не позволяет ему, стискивает бёдрами и удерживает в себе.  
— Ещё, ещё, ещё, Альфред, — шепчет он, — пожалуйста, не прекращай.

Альфред кончает глубоко внутрь него, хотя обычно они так не делают.

* * *

Во второй раз всё так, как Брюс и хочет.

Альфред укладывает его грудью на стол, складывает руки за спиной, скрещивает запястья и перехватывает их накрепко, словно вяжет верёвкой. Их тела касаются друг друга всего в трёх точках. На всю спальню разносятся громкие, пошлые шлепки бёдер о бёдра. Альфред старается смотреть в сторону, отрешиться, забыть, кто под ним. С Брюсом Уэйном ему сейчас не поговорить, даже пытаться бесполезно. Поэтому Альфред просто трахает его, как чужого мальчишку, который нарвался, напрашивался и допросился, и представляет себе другое лицо, светлые волосы и контрастные следы от загара.

Альфред толкается в него с силой, размеренно и грубо. Легко, без напряжения скользит в нём, раскрывая своим членом. Довольно сложно думать о ком-то другом, когда в такт каждому энергичному толчку Брюс горячечно повторяет:  
— Да, да, да, да…

Брюс любит, когда его трахают. Любит член в себе, это нравится ему так очевидно, что он мог бы и не говорить, и всё же они обсуждают тему предпочтений время от времени.

Иногда кажется, он стыдится реакций своего тела, когда спрашивает, преодолев скованность, почему Альфред на его месте не получает столь яркого удовольствия. «Дело во мне? — уточняет Брюс, хмурясь. — Я делаю что-то не правильно?» «Я чувствую что-то не правильно», — вот что он имеет в виду, как будто Альфред реагирует умеренно, по-мужски, а Брюс — неподобающе.

Иногда кажется, что он гордится собой, когда объезжает Альфреда и наслаждается этим, гладя себя обеими руками.

Для Альфреда это просто физиология: у Брюса легко мёрзнут ноги, Брюс без аппетита ест по утрам, Брюс правша, Брюс сутулится, Брюс любит принимать. И он не понимает, почему Брюс превращает то, что любит, в наказание, а того, кто любит его, в своего мучителя. «Зачем вы так с собой», — хочется сказать Альфреду.

Для этого города Брюс делает не меньше, чем его предки, а сделает даже больше. Его прадед выстроил Готэм, его отец — лечил, а Брюс спасает. И спасёт, ему по плечу. Но он берёт на себя слишком много, непомерно много, желая отвечать даже за то, что никак от него не зависит, и если завтра случится землетрясение, то Брюс и это примет на себя.

Альфред не способен снять его ношу, но им по пути, и они могут нести её вместе.

Может, Брюс приходит к Альфреду, чтобы наказать и его, потому что они всё делят пополам. 

Альфред наваливается на него, ложится сверху, прижимая собой к столу, чтоб не вырвался, додрачивает себе и хрипло стонет, почти рычит, вжимаясь лицом между его острых лопаток, а потом, наконец, пачкает спермой белые, давно не видевшие солнца, ягодицы и ноги.

* * *

После он сажает Брюса на биде и подмывает его, не давая самому себя коснуться. Они целуются, и Альфред делает всё настолько медленно и нежно, насколько позволительно, ведь как только это закончится, Брюс потребует ещё.

Альфред боится, что однажды Брюс пойдёт с этим не к нему. Боится и в то же время ждёт как избавления этого кого-то, мужчину или женщину, или сразу двоих, которые поднимутся в хозяйскую спальню.

Альфред думает о них почти каждый день, принимая это, как малые дозы яда, чтобы, получив сполна, не умереть. Он выживет и останется при Брюсе в той роли, которая была изначально ему уготована.

Брюс говорит, такого не будет. Насчёт их отношений у него всегда были причудливые планы. С двух до шести Брюс хотел, чтобы Альфред был его лошадкой, его другом, его будущей женой. С восьми до тринадцати — его водителем и не более того, его другом, учителем, тренером, сообщником. Прорываясь сквозь тернистый сад своей юности, Брюс требовал, чтобы Альфред был ему никем, а потом всем сразу, держался на равных, держался подальше, ничего для него не значил, становился семьёй, напарником, а потом вновь только слугой. До его шестнадцати Альфред не дожил. Сейчас Брюсу двадцать, и он считает Альфреда своим возлюбленным. Альфред считает себя его епитимьёй. Когда Брюсу исполнится двадцать пять, у них будет уже новый цикл. 

Может, он приходит к Альфреду, потому что слуга в нём покорится, а солдат выполнит приказ, и Альфред сам не уверен, остался ли в нём кто-то ещё.

Но больше всего он боится, что однажды Брюс доверит себя тому, кто не станет его беречь.

* * *

В третий раз Брюс лежит на боку.

Тогда было жёстко — сейчас будет долго.

Альфред выходит почти до конца, замирает, а потом вламывается резко, выбивая из Брюса крик, пока тот не начинает ёрзать, подаваясь назад, — и тогда чередой неглубоких быстрых толчков вновь сбивает его с толку. Альфред целует его тёплую раскрасневшуюся ушную раковину и нежную кожу за ухом. На виске вьётся тонкая розоватая нить недавнего шрама, уходящего к затылку. Рваный остаток скрылся под волосами, которые уже отросли, а ведь пришлось выбривать часть головы.

Альфред верит, что рая нет. И бога нет, и небеса пусты, а весь ад творится на земле, и что, как ни Готэм, тому доказательство. Но в то же время ему по-прежнему больно думать, что Томас и Марта исчезли насовсем. Он помнит их настолько живыми, что нередко ощущает присутствие. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что сейчас они отвернулись. Они просили его позаботиться об их сыне, и Альфред просит прощения за то, как это делает.

Он часто думает, было бы с Брюсом такое, если бы тот лишился невинности с другим человеком. Брюс настаивает, что так и есть, рассказывая как по нотам историю о разгульной вечеринке и двух подружках. Альфред до сих пор не знает, можно ли ему верить. Незадолго до своего совершеннолетия Брюс эмансипировался, вынудив Альфреда уехать, расчётливо отстранил его, чтобы потом приблизить даже сильнее. Он дал себе повод быть ласковее, чем когда-либо. Он забрал у Альфреда возможность себя оттолкнуть. У него был план, он всё продумал, и его донжуанский список, слегка облегчающий совесть Альфреда, вписывается в общую картину. Когда Брюс прибегал к нему в кровать в детской пижаме, чтобы спрятаться от ночных кошмаров, Альфред и подумать не мог, что однажды они будут лежать вдвоём вовсе без пижам. Брюс лишь усмехается в ответ — он-то думал об этом даже слишком много.

Так что, скорее всего, история о двух подружках — ложь, но и когда Брюс говорит: «Нет, Альфред, ты не был у меня первым», — в этом нет неправды. Брюс утратил невинность в том переулке, где расстреляли его родителей. Или в той комнате, где их убийца пустил себе пулю в лоб. Или в тюремном подвале, когда воткнул кинжал в Ра’с аль Гула, или в подземелье, когда Альфред принял из его рук свою первую смерть. Или Брюс так и не утратил свою невинность. Может, он лишился её в этой самой постели всеми возможными способами, но Альфред не отнял её ради обладания, а взял, чтобы сохранить.

Может, Брюс приходит к нему, потому что Альфред — тот, кто любит его, тот, кто дорожит им больше всех — отказывается признать его плохим, и Брюс штурмует этот бастион. Добивается, чтобы Альфред возненавидел его так же сильно, как он ненавидит себя сам. Надеется, что тогда их ненависть, объединившись, достигнет пика и наконец-то пойдёт на убыль.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — напоминает Альфред, подразумевая: «Вы стоите любви и поклонения».

А может, Брюс просит ненависти, чтобы никогда не получить её. Надеется вопреки всему не превратиться в разочарование, показаться с самой плохой, жалкой стороны, но остаться любимым. Может, он приходит к тому единственному, кто способен выстоять.

— А я знаю, кто ты, — севшим голосом отвечает Брюс. Это правда, он тоже видел в Альфреде худшее и принял его таким.  
— Я ваш, — негромко говорит Альфред, входя в него снова и снова. — Я весь ваш, мастер Брюс.

Брюс тихо и благодарно стонет.

* * *

— Вставь мне, — продолжает просить Брюс, когда уже измучен. Он сидит на коленях у Альфреда, ссутулившись, упираясь подбородком в плечо, целует в шею мелкими мокрыми поцелуями и пытается возбудить его рукой. На животе подсохшее пятно спермы царапает кожу. Ему во что бы то ни стало нужно передохнуть.

— Нет, — отвечает Альфред и бьёт его по ягодице.

Брюс вскрикивает, выгнувшись.  
— Ещё…

Альфред бьёт другой рукой — с замахом, сильнее.

В детстве его так не наказывали — может быть, отчасти дело и в этом тоже. Да в детстве было и не за что. Не то чтобы есть теперь.

Альфреда хватает на несколько шлепков, а потом он укладывает Брюса на живот, долго целует и вылизывает заалевшую, раскалившуюся от ударов, такую чувствительную кожу, проводит по ней щетинистым подбородком, заставляя Брюса ахнуть, и ещё дольше ласкает губами. 

— Болит?  
— Ещё, — упрямо повторяет Брюс.

Его покрасневший, воспалённый, истерзанный вход наверняка саднит. Альфред лижет его широкими движениями, снизу вверх, без изысков, зализывая как рану, если бы только его слюна была целебной. Но когда одна рана Брюса затягивается, неизбежно появляется новая.

Он ёрзает. 

— Лежать, — рявкает Альфред, добавляет мягче: — Лежите смирно.

Альфред опасается, что в следующий раз Брюс попросит большего. Что в ход пойдут игрушки, унижение, бог знает что ещё — Брюсу не откажешь в изобретательности. Вдруг будет как в ту ночь после похищения Джима и Барбары, когда Брюс запретил трогать себя, целовать. Запретил себе получать удовольствие. Вдруг однажды пары шлепков окажется недостаточно, и Брюс потребует его выпороть, причинить ему настоящую боль. И что тогда. Альфред беспокоится и о собственных границах — он их не знает. На такое он не сумеет сказать Брюсу «да», но когда он в последний раз мог сказать ему «нет»? Если он запрёт перед Брюсом дверь, тот постучится в чью-то другую, но если он его впустит… Что если то животное, которое так настойчиво приглашает Брюс, тот монстр, каким Альфред никогда с ним, да и ни с кем другим, в постели не был, тоже явится на зов и больше не уйдёт.

— Альфред, прошу тебя, пожалуйста, Альфред… мне надо… 

Альфред переворачивает его на спину и, схватив за волосы, оттягивает голову назад так резко, что у Брюса открывается рот. Однажды он плюнет ему в рот и испытает от этого мстительное наслаждение. Выписать бы Брюсу за всё хорошее! Альфред не таит на него зла, только не на него, а вот на то, как складывается их жизнь — пожалуй. Большую часть времени он надеется, что они справятся вдвоём, они удержатся, он сам не упадёт и не даст упасть своему мальчику, но именно в такие моменты за окном и в голове царит кромешная темень, и Альфред жалеет обо всём. Альфред просит себе любую другую судьбу, кроме этой. 

Он ложится на Брюса, придавливает к постели всем своим весом и говорит:  
— Звёзды видно только в кромешной тьме, а вы, мастер Би…  
— Не продолжай, — Брюс кривится, словно предчувствует некую мерзость. — Не говори, что я самая яркая звезда.

Они оба заслуживают прощения. Брюс за то, что уже сделал — Альфред за то, что сейчас сделает.  
Примерившись, он отвешивает Брюсу оплеуху тыльной стороной ладони, ударив несильно, пальцами, заправляет ему прядь волос за ухо и наотмашь влепляет вторую, от которой дёргается голова.

— Вы и есть небо, мой мальчик.

* * *

Последний раз меньше других похож на случку, и теперь они близки к компромиссу.

Брюс насаживается сам, движется на нём в своём, типичном для таких ночей, полусумасшедшем неровном темпе, но вскоре устаёт. Кричать он уже не может, просто открывает рот. Он всё ещё достаточно лёгкий для того, чтобы Альфред его поднимал, и сейчас позволяет собой владеть, как куклой. Обхватив поперёк груди и под поясницей, Альфред несколько раз поднимает и опускает его, покачивает вверх-вниз, а потом снимает со своего члена, несмотря на вялые протесты. Но оставляет на своих коленях и обнимает всё так же крепко.

У них безумная, мрачная, беспросветная жизнь, но свет и день, если верить преданиям, родились из темнейшей ночи, как и из хаоса родилась любовь, самая могучая сила, что только есть. Если Альфред сделал всё правильно, завтра Брюс позволит себя любить, только вот разрешение никогда и не требовалось. Завтра Брюс всё расскажет, потому что привык делиться своими бедами и немногочисленными радостями и со всем на свете приходит к Альфреду. Он откроется ему завтра, и они всё обсудят, но пока ещё чуть-чуть поговорят вот так, телесно. 

Альфреду хочется остаться здесь. Не среди этих простыней, пропахших потом, сексом и болью, а в этом моменте. В этом сердце, в этой голове, в его объятьях, в их постели. Расплавиться и просочиться под кожу, двигаться, только если он пошевелится первым. И когда Альфреда не станет, их по-прежнему останется двое, просто все остальные будут видеть перед собой одного человека.

Брюсу уже нечем кончать, он делает это всухую — мелко дрожит, прижимаясь к Альфреду. По щекам текут слезы. Одну Альфред ловит губами на подбородке, остальные капают ему на грудь и щекотно катятся до шрама.

— Вот так, вот так, мальчик мой, хороший мой, — убаюкивает его Альфред, укладывая на кровать. — Всё пройдет.

Брюс снимает с него презерватив, однако не спешит убрать ладонь с члена. Альфред боится, что это намёк на продолжение — но нет, слава богу, Брюс просто его гладит.  
— Больше не хочешь?  
Альфред хрипло смеётся.  
— Простите, — говорит он. — С вашего позволения, мне на сегодня достаточно. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Едва ли Брюс ответит: «Хорошо», — но хотелось бы надеяться на «лучше». «Легче».

— Альфред, — прочувствованно роняет Брюс.  
— Не за что, — спокойно отвечает Альфред.

Он хочет встать, выключить верхний свет, ополоснуться, принести им по стакану воды, но Брюс его не пускает.  
— Не ходи.  
— Но надо погасить…  
— Не ходи, — он уже не цепляется за Альфреда так, будто тонет, просто кладёт руку ему на плечо, прохладную, невесомую и просит остаться усталым ровным голосом. — Ты знаешь, что Люциус в своём офисе и вообще на всём этаже установил светодиоды? Теперь лампы там включаются и выключаются от хлопка. Я думаю, нам пора сделать то же самое.

Альфред слушает его голос, как музыку, как шум воды. В одной этой фразе больше слов, чем он слышал от Брюса за последние три дня.

— …и всё! — говорит Брюс, сопровождая слова хлопком.  
— Тогда весь особняк погаснет, когда я буду аплодировать вашим блестящим идеям, — возражает Альфред.

Раздаётся смешок — или кашель, или Брюс прочищает горло, но Альфред предпочитает думать, что это был смешок.

— Грубо, Альфред.  
— Но справедливо, мастер Би.

Пусть пока будет свет.


End file.
